and birds fall dead inside me
by herrlucifer
Summary: Because in the end, they're trying their miserable best. ― MollyLucy, for Maz


a/n: Rating for incest between twins and slight language.

* * *

_you only ever had her when you were a fever._

* * *

They meet in Lily's bedroom, the light pink of the walls faded from years of open windows. It's mere seconds before they're on each other, lips and teeth colliding as they scramble to get closer. Lucy's shirt comes off first, but Molly's wearing a skirt, so before she's even got her bra off Lucy's pushed her down to the bed. It's a twin, with purple sheets that have tiny flowers on them, and one of the twins snorts- they can never tell which one, in situations like this- before Lucy pushes Molly's underwear aside and everything sort of starts to blur.

..

Twenty minutes later, they go downstairs separately, a minute apart, to where the rest of their family's waiting. Molly's hair is mussed and Lucy's cheeks are redder than usual, but other than that, they look fine, and Percy kisses their foreheads as they smile and look anywhere but at each other. They don't come to these very often, and everyone's happy to see them, though Molly gets some glares. Ignoring everyone has become somewhat normal for the vast group of Weasley children, but she's taken the more direct approach; telling your famous uncle who won the war to fuck off because he says you haven't written in a while isn't the best way to preserve family ties.

Lily, of course, thinks Molly is hilarious, so Lucy's left alone after a moment or so as the younger girl drags her sister away. Molly manages to sneak in a wink and a sneer Lucy's way while Lily's back is turned, and she nearly chokes on her drink. Twenty minutes later, they're in a bathroom on the third floor. Hazily, Lucy thinks that it's starting to look like this won't be over anytime soon, but she's too busy trying to keep her whimpers from escaping her mouth to focus on anything else.

..

They promised they were going to stop seven months ago, after their mother almost walked in on them during their 20th birthday party, but the reality is that this is the way they were meant to be, and it isn't going to end. Lucy and Molly are like extensions of each other, even if they _were_ sorted into different houses and have always had opposite views on everything. It feels like the most normal thing in the world when they're together.

And people seem to get it, they do- twins will be twins- but Lucy knows they won't understand the way she loves her sister. _She_ doesn't even understand it, but she can't _stop_ it, either. Sometimes, she's not even sure that she would if she could.

It started as an experiment, when they were 12 and dumb and didn't know any better- the problem was that it never _stopped_. Kissing Molly has never felt wrong or bad or sick in any way, though, and Lucy can spend days worrying about what people would think, but in the end there's nothing but whispered promises of forever that they both know they'll keep. That's enough, for now.

..

"God, you're such a fucking bitch," Lucy says, rubbing her hands over her face to get rid of all evidence she's been crying. Molly just raises an eyebrow and takes a drag of her cigarette.

"Was that _necessary_?" Lucy continues, sounding more angry than sad. "Wait, don't answer that, because we both know it wasn't. Jesus, Molly, why do you have to-" She shakes her head as if refusing to continue.

Her sister won't speak, even though her cigarette is getting dangerously close to burning her fingers and her hands are shaking. Her face is like ice, but the dark circles under her eyes betray her, and Lucy is sick of being pushed around just because Molly's having a bad day.

"Whatever," Lucy mutters, turning to leave. She doesn't look back.

..

They're sprawled out on Molly's bed when Lucy wakes up, limbs tangled in her sister's and the sheets thrown off. Their bodies are bathed in moonlight, and she can't tell where she ends and Molly begins- they're shining like stars, all pale skin and and haunting beauty, and Lucy just sighs and closes her eyes. She wants to enjoy this while she can.

In a couple of minutes, Molly begins to stir, and Lucy hums to make it clear she's awake. In response, Molly presses a kiss to Lucy's temple, and she smiles faintly.

This is how they were meant to be, but in the morning, everything will restart itself, like a clock winding backwards over and over again until its machinery finally breaks.

They might as well make the best of it while it lasts.

* * *

a/n: I'm not a huge fan of this, but I needed to get something out, and I promised Maz something weird and incesty, so... here we are.


End file.
